My past
by SaNdY4
Summary: Syaoran had always like Mitsuki, a crush that had lasted for 6 years. Sakura, a quiet girl that just entered tomoeda high... Who is she? . Tomoyo also had a secret crush... but who? Syaoran had a deep secret that even Eriol don't know. What is it?
1. Introduction

'AAAAAHHHHHHH!" at the end of the room can be heard all the girls screaming their heads off... as usual... "Syaoran-kun! Sit with ME!" there was Milly-chan screaming in the top of her voice to matching with Kaoru who was also screaming at the top of her voice. "PleAse! SiT WITH ME SyAo sweetie!" Ewww! Sakura winched at the word 'sweetie'.

She purposefully stuck her finger in her throat to puke but of course, everyone pretend not to notice... as usual.

Sakura P.O.V

Oh grossssssssss... There is lover boy again entertain by all those pretty girls... sometimes I wish I was born pretty...Black straight silky hair and cute black eyes... Oh what am I thinking! I... A stupid Kinomoto can MATCH THE MOST FAMOUS BOY IN HIGH SCHOOL!

--Flashback--

'Remember, whatever they tell you at school, you are a Kinomoto! A famous clan member!'

Mr. Kinomoto said in his calm voice to the 7-year-old girl with auburn hair and green emerald eyes.

--End Of Flashback --

Keep dreaming Sakura... Yeah and wait till you are to match and married to the greatest magician of all time... THAN maybe your dreams will come true... I wonder how he will look like... maybe black hair with these cute blue eyes and this superb smile... wow! I will never lead a normal life... just like my dad...and mum... if you were still alive...everything wouldn't be as it was now... Everything would be different... I would be having a normal life instead of worrying on things that a 14-year-old shouldn't worry about.

Syaoran P.O.V

I am NEVER going to get out of this crowd! I mean NEVER! And there was that stupid so-call friend of mine sitting there with his calm stupid face and his stupid wide grin! Man do I want to hit him now!

"NOOOOOO! NOT my shirt! NO, don't pull my pants! NO!"

Hmm! Talking about Him, I don't think the girls know He is here yet!

"HEY GIRLS! LOOK THERE! ITS ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA! YOUR CUTE IDOL!" In a blink of an eye, the girls had surrounded the Blue hair boy with calm dark blue eyes protected by a pair of glasses that make him look cool and casual instead of nerdy.

Eriol suddenly realize what Li had said and try to make a run for it Too Late...

Realizing now that he is free, he quickly sneaks out the classroom silently and ran to outside the school heading towards a tree that was rather hidden behind a store to keep sport stuff.

It had become his 'secret place' since the first day he came here, to Japan. He didn't even know why is he so famous (of course considering he pass with flying colors in all his exams and win almost very race or sport activity in the school, but was still beat by Eriol who was as famous too). Little did he know that another person shared his little secret...

At the same time…

Sakura began to feel bored and lonely... She decided to go to the place where she always goes to calm down and complain... Somehow, she would feel much better after resting under the shades of the cherry blossom tree where 'no one' had ever saw or know it was there... like her. It is rather surprising how a cherry blossom could grow in such small and hidden place with little sunlight and even less water... but the little tree had done what is thought impossible... Somehow, the little tree and she have a lot in common in a very special way...

Maybe... Just maybe... the little tree is the spirit of her mother. Somehow that thought is comforting and makes her sadness go away a little... so many memories of her mother... so many happy ones... all destroyed by one incident that had change her life... maybe forever...Absent mindedly, she walked towards the store and squeeze in to a small space that lead to the back of the store... Revealing a shady tree looking really old... Sakura sat down feeling a bit sleepy... dozing into a deep sleep not knowing that someone is watching her from above her head.

Syaoran had brought a book with him and while he was reading quietly and peacefully, enjoying the breeze and taking in the fragrance of cherry blossom, he suddenly realizes that somehow, he wasn't alone...

He began looking sideways but of course, there is no one else in sight. Than he look down... and caught sight of a certain, seemingly familiar auburn hair ... girl or boy he wasn't sure but somehow, anger began to surge him as this boy- girl is intruding his territory!

He wanted to shout but somehow, he couldn't. Decided, he climb down to scold the certain people only to caught sight of a pretty(Actually, It is gorgeous, sexy, naïve in a good way and so beautiful that you would have thought she was an angel---that's what he thought)girl around his age with auburn hair that is decorated by the rays of the sun that seem to make her almost glow. Her skin was a bit sunburn in a shade of very light mocha color. Her head is a bit tilt to the side that made her look so cute and innocent. A cherry blossom fell in front of him waking him up from his daydream.

He could just stare at the angel in front of him... unable to speak... so stunned ... there were butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating so fast, he can hear it in his ears. Not knowing what he is feeling now but somehow knowing that he had never felt like this before…

Hope this is a good start! Ciaoz!-- Author SanDy


	2. Perfect Beginning

Thanks GuyS! --- This is the author… I know I am LATE! I mean really late! Sorry!

Here's the continue… if u guys are still reading…

Chap 2- The 'Perfect' Beginning

Syaoran had brought a book with him and while he was reading quietly and peacefully, Enjoying the breeze and taking in the fragrance of cherry blossom, he suddenly realize that somehow, he wasn't alone...

He began looking sideways but of course, there is no one else in sight. Than he look down... and caught sight of a certain, seemingly familiar auburn hair ... girl or boy he wasn't sure but somehow, anger began to surge him as this boy- girl is intruding his territory!

He wanted to shout but somehow, he couldn't. Decided, he climb down to scold the certain people only to caught sight of a pretty(Actually, It is gorgeous, sexy, naïve in a good way and so beautiful that you would have thought she was an angel---that's what he thought)girl around his age with auburn hair that is decorated by the rays of the sun that seem to make her almost glow. Her skin was a little bit sunburn in a shade of very light mocha color.

Her head is tilt to the side that made her look so cute and innocent. A cherry blossom fell in front of him waking him up from his daydream. He could just stare at the angel in front of him... unable to speak... so stun ... there were butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating so fast, he can hear it in his ears. Not knowing what he is feeling now but ---Somehow ---knowing that he had never felt like this before…

A feeling of deja-vu pierces through his body and through his soul… a feeling so strong… so fast that he stumbled… blurred by a forgotten memory. 'Forgotten?'

A slow murmured once again, interrupted his thoughts… the girl… she's dreaming! However her dream wasn't a good one…

"No…no… please… let me go…"

Syaoran approached her in a trance… and slowly bend down. Her stared at her beautiful features, a slight scar on her neck…

Than she wakes up.

Her first reaction was….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura scream as loudly as she could before backing behind the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!HOW DARE YOU TRESSPASS MY PLACE!"

Syaoran began to fill anger rising in his blood.

"YOUR PLACE?"

_A few minutes later after the incident…_

"THAT GUY! THAT PERVERTED PIG! THAT ASSHOLE SONOVABITCH! ARGHH! He almost KISS me! Can you BELIEVE THAT! Wait till THIS goes around the school! THAT PERVERT!"

Tomoyo-san holds the phone away from her ear and gives a resigned sigh before putting it on again...

"Sakura! Could you please calm down and stop screaming down the phone? You're giving me a migraine…"

"THAT PERVERTED GUY!"

"Sakura! Who exactly is this PERVERTED guy?"

"THAT PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!"

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo exclaim in exasperation.

"Yes? Oh, where was I?"

"You were at the "THAT PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT part…" NOW can you tell me and I repeat… TELL me… not SCREAM down the phone… WHAT is going on?"

"OH YEAH! THAT STU-"

"SAKURA!"

"OK! Calm down Tomoyo! You don't have to scream! I can hear you!"

Tomoyo rolls her eyes…

"So who is it?"

"its that shit called Syao-"

"SYAORAN!HE TRIED TO KISS YOU? BUT WHY? HOW? YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! I-"

"TOMOYO! WOULD YOU PLEASE? I'm BEING MOLESTED BY A GUY HERE!"

"Oh… right… so did he TOUCH you?"

"HE…HE…. Well, he MOLESTED me with his EYES!"

"Sakura… humans can't molest other humans with their eyes…"

"B-BUT-"

"What happen?"

"FINE! Its like this…

Sakura began to tell Tomoyo.. and as for Syaoran…

"THAT BITCH! SHE SAID I MOLESTED HER! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! MOLESTED!"

"Syaoran! Do you want the world to know that you molested her?"

"ERIOL!"

"So you want the world to know you molested her by accident?"

"ARGHH!"

And so the story of Sakura and Syaoran goes on…..

Author---- I know this isn't MUCH! Sorry guys! Busy now! I swear I would write a longer one next chap! Look out!

Thks to da three reviewers! LUV YA!

And sorry for the grammatical mistakes on da first chap! Thks for the reminder…-

Truleeee urs---SanDy


	3. Perfect Beginning 2

Author's note

--This is the continue of chapter two… it describes more of stuff in chap two…---

Dreaming

"_Sakura…. Sakura… Wake up my sweet lady, wake up cherry blossom… Dance and dance and play a pirouette... Ballet across the floor in that graceful manner… Round and round and round…" a sinister voice sang out…_

"_No…No…Stop…I don't want to! Please! Leave me alone!"_

"_Are you afraid Sakura? Well, you should be!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You killed him!"_

"_Killed? Who? Killed who?"_

"_Him… my love…"_

" _Your… love?"_

_The hooded woman stopped singing… she pointed across the lake… the scenery was beautiful. The sky a clear blue and the trees are lush and green. A soft breeze flew past._

_Sakura followed the direction the woman's finger was pointing…_

_Across the lake…_

_A man in black was laying a woman down on the ground… The woman was really beautiful… like a porcelain doll… her hair a color of golden… like a crown…_

_Suddenly Sakura began to feel heavy. Her heart seems to weigh a ton.. such heavy feeling… sadness… and pain… _

'_Why?'_

_The tears came naturally… drip…drip…drip… _

_She looked up to see him looking back at her… nothing seems clear… only piercing autumn eyes… now red, like blood… gazing at her with hatred… so much hatred…_

'_Why?'_

_A flash of purple...no…blue hair… Tomoyo ?_

End of Dream

Sakura wake up… only to meet another pair of auburn eyes, filled with confusion…

Sakura P.O.V

What a weird dream…After that phone call with Tomoyo I felt so much better! That pervert! But that dream… what does it mean… why do I feel so bad… so pain?

Those eyes glaring at me with hatred… looks like the eyes of that pervert… and purple hair… Tomoyo? Could it be? What the hell does it mean? What's happening to me? Am I going mad?

End of P.O.V

"AM I GOING MAD?"

Without realizing, Sakura had spoken her thoughts.

"Maybe you are! People don't often eat lunch and in the middle of it exclaim things like Am I Going Mad! Want me to apply you for the nearest mental hospital?"

Touya received a painful kick at the shin at his comment. He smirks mischievously at

Sakura.

"Big-foot! MONSTER! Hey look at me I'm a mad MONSTER! NGAUM!WATCH OUT PEOPLE! I'LL EAT ALL YOUR CHERRY BLOSSOMS!"

He stuck out tree fingers in each hand and waddle like a penguin. The chopsticks were stuck in his nose, to add to the effect of 'teeth'.

(He's meant to look like T-Rex… hope u get the picture… --" )

The villain fled before the executioner could make his doom.

"TOUYA! I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

End of chap two………….-


	4. Cherry Trees

Chap 3- Cherry Trees

"Greens eyes… black hair… beautiful!"

Syaoran gives a happy sigh.

" Would you please stop it already! Mitsuki this and Mitsuki that! GOD! There ARE other girls Syaoran!"

Syaoran stared at Eriol, shock on his face. Eriol, patient and cool, don't usually lose his temper. Especially when it comes to love. And girls. He always had had plenty.

"Deary me! Eriol CAN lose his temper after all!"

Eriol turn a pink red.

" DO YOU LIKE MITSUKI?"

"Of course not!" Eriol exclaimed absurdly

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Gosh! I don't like her!"

"Than who do you like?"

"Someone…"

Eriol coloured a deep crimson red.

" OH! ITS THAT NEW GIRL!"

"Who?"

"SAKURA!"

Eriol still red gives a relieve sigh. Close… but not her…

"No…You mean the girl that spread that rumor about you being perverted?"

" I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

" Oh sorry, you're just… high in hormones, I guess"

"ARGHHH!"

----Syaoran P.O.V-----

Eriol seems so frustrated a moment ago… weird… wonder what's bothering him? I swear that Sakura is too much! Mostly I thought girls are annoying, but she, arghh! It didn't help that I- wait a minute! Isn't that her? SHIT! She's heading my way! Quick quick! glance at mirror Perfect!

---end of P.O.V---

Mitsuki gives a sweet smile. Popular and pretty, she was no doubt wooed by many guys.

Syaoran gives a final check at himself in the window's reflection.

" Hi Mitsuki!"

"Hey!"

Mitsuki give him a brief smile…

Syaoran starry eyes

… and walk right pass him…

" Eriol! Can you come over to my house to study?"

Eriol gulp gulp

Syaoran shot dagger glares at Eriol.

"Erm haha… sure!"

Syaoran gives the I-hate-you-so-much-that-I-want-to-kill-you look

Eriol sweatdrop

"Erm HAHAHAHA! Let's have a GROUP study! I'll bring along Syaoran !"

"Well… sure! But I was thinking… you know… just the two of us…"

Less dagger glares, but still sharp.

"Sure! I guess the more the merrier!"

Eriol gives a huge sigh of relief…

"Ok! Meet you at your house after school!"

---Mitsuki---

That idiot! He ruined my plan! Why is he so stupid? Why didn't he fall under my charm? Why?

---End of p.o.v---

---Eriol's P.O.V---

Strange… that girl Mitsuki… she seems to have an aura. Not visible, but I can feel it. Is she a cardcaptor? But she had been in this school for six years! It's impossible that she could hide it all along! I must be dreaming…

---END OF p.o.v---

Sakura twirled around and round. The drizzling snow creates a romantic scenery . The cherry trees, now frozen, showed crystallized cherries. She hugged herself, a warm feeling in her chest as she look back. The cherry trees looked yummy… frozen cherries…

Flashback

"_Sakura!" _

"_DADDEEEEEE! MAMEEEEE! LOOK AT ME!" _

_Little Sakura skids happily across the slippery pond. Her smile, sweet and innocent._

"_SAKURA!YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!"_

"_WHEEEEEEE!"_

_Suddenly a pair of arms scooped her from behind. The laughter of little Sakura was joined by a woman's laughter._

"_NADESHIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_Fujitaka-san! Don't be a spoil-sport! Come Sakura! Let's skate across to Daddy!"_

"_NADESHIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DO- NO! I MEAN IT! NOOOOOO!"_

_Fujitaka resisted stubbornly but finally let on as Nadeshiko and little Sakura tugged on him and little Touya pushes him from behind. _

_Fujitaka tried to gain balance pushing Touya's head in the process._

_Sakura suddenly sneaked up behind and gives a small push at his legs._

"_WHAA-!"_

_Fujitaka dropped heavily on the ice. Touya jumps on him and sat, refusing to get up. _

_Nadeshiko suddenly started to laugh. Her contagious laugh caused the frown to be rubbed off Fujitaka's face._

_Soon they were all laughing helplessly on the slippery ice._

_Nadeshiko gets up and rubbed the tears off her eyes._

_Touya still refused to get up._

"_Touya, you may get up now…"_

"_NO! Not until you promise to let me go to my friends party!"_

"_Why you- !"_

_Nadeshiko turns to Sakura, and whispered softly into her ear._

_Sakura grins at her remark._

_Suddenly, she breaks of the ice from a nearby tree. A cherry was frozen in it._

_She hand it to little Sakura._

"_Look at the cherry… how small is it. Yet it can grow so big and beautiful. See those trees over there? One day you'll grow up too, just like mummy and daddy and those trees. But I want you to always remember this moment. I want you to remember me as a strong and beautiful person. And I want you to know that I'm always here (she tapped on Sakura's chest) and here (she taps her head) in your memories.I'll always be there for you. "_

--Flashback ends—

Sakura smile at the memory. Sadness, happiness, good times and bad times. When she received the news of her mother, she cried.

Not tears of sadness, but of anger, and deep hatred. She hated her mother for leaving her. She hated her mother for making her father and Touya sad. Most of all, she hated herself for not stopping her mother the night after the skating incident

'I should've known…'

She said angrily to herself…

"She said she was going far far away… How can I be so bloody stupid!"

Little Sakura's anger was like a fire, never ending for four days. Until the last day of the funeral…

The snow season was about to end soon. The cherry trees, decorated with pretty pink blossoms. She plucked the cherry. And she remembered.

"Remember me as a strong and beautiful woman… I'll always be there for you…"

Nadeshiko's voice rings loud and clear in Sakura's mind.

Suddenly, she wasn't angry anymore. All she felt was sadness… because… she understood.

'She wants me to remember that moment, not her funeral. She wants me to keep her alive in my mind so she can still be there for me, whenever and wherever. When I grow up, she wants me to take after her and live my life well and happy.'

Sakura smiles sadly. Nadeshiko had always twist her meanings to a rhyme.

"Sakura! Back to earth! HELLO!"

Tomoyo gives a small nudge.

"Smile to the CAMERA! Not the cherry trees!"

Sakura sweatdropped

"By the way, that girl Mitsuki that I met during my first day at Tomoeda high…"

"What about her?"

"She invited me to a study-group at her house. So I won't be able to accompany you to that dinner party at Rika's "

End of chappie three… hope ya like it! Sorry again if I'm late! Gimme your reviews and flames kay?

By the way, let me settle some things first…

Sakura has JUST RECENTLY move to Tomoeda High.

She studies in another school at first...That's how she met Tomoyo and they are best buds(DUH!).

Syaoran and Eriol are sort of best buds… They studied in Tomoeda High… Mitsuki ALSO study in Tomoeda High.

They're now all in Form 4.. Which means they are all 16 years old…

Syaoran had liked Mitsuki SINCE primary school…

AND I am going on a date with my maybe-going-to-be boyfriend now! So BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Flicker of emotions

(Author rubs hand together in glee)

And so the plot thickens………..

Part 1- Hajememashita

"Sakura-san? Daijoubu-deska? SAKURA!"

"KYAHHH!"

"Do u ALWAYS blank out like that?"

"Oh! Sumemasen!Er… Mitsuki-san…. Who was that you say we're going to meet again?"

"HMPH! I thought I JUST TOLD YOU that!"

"Sorry! I was thinking bout the homework Jiro-Sensei gives us…"

"Oh it's okay, really… I'm so sorry for bursting out like that! I don't know what has gotten into me! It's me who is sorry Sakura-chan!"

"It's okay… Ichiro-san… can you please tell me whose house are we heading too?"

"Oh yeah… speaking of house, here we are!"

"Wow!"

Sakura gazed admiringly at the huge three storey mansion… the color of the house is the same blue as the sky… a kind of blue that is different and alluring. The house is surrounded by all kinds of flowers, but most of them are violets. The contrast of the soft purple radiated by the flowers and the light, glaring blue of the house was really picturesque looking. Adorning the side of the brick pathway are cheery blossom trees.

'It's almost like a dream… I wonder who is the architect? He must really love violets a lot! And the color of the house.. It's like the shade of blue is always changing! Like magic….

Sakura couldn't help reaching out to touch the nearest blossom. Each of the blossoms on every tree seems beautiful and unique in its own way.. The aroma of cherry blossom is so strong that its making Sakura dizzy…

"Mitsuki-san! What took you so long?"

Sakura turns around only to meet face to face with….

" OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!"

"YOU AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I see that you two know each other pretty well!"

Eriol gives a small mischievous smile as he walks up to them.

"ERIOL! THIS IS NOT ONE OF YOU"RE DUMB JOKES IS IT?"

Eriol ignores Syaoran and walks up to Mitsuki and Sakura.

" May I know who's this charming lady here?"

"Uh… my name is Kinomoto Sakura.."

(Syaoran glaring at Eriol and Sakura)

"Ah… and you're a friend of Tomoyo, yes?"

"Yup! Do you know her?"

" Yes… in fact, I've known her all my life…"

A wistful expression comes over Eriol's face as he said that… a flicker of pain cross his face just a second, and than it was gone….

' I must be dreaming! Who is this mysterious guy? How did he know Tomoyo? Tomoyo had never mention him to me before... How come they have never keep in touch? I wonder if something happened between them…' Sakura thought curiously

Eriol regain his posture and corrected his glasses.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

He bow slightly, lifted Sakura's hand and gives it a small kiss on the fingers.

Sakura blush at Eriol's gentlemanly gesture.

Mitsuki cut in a little too quickly

" Okay, enough of chit-chatting! I suggest we go in the house and start our group study!"

She pushes between Eriol and Sakura and grab Eriol's hand

Syaoran and Sakura glared at each other menacingly

Eriol glanced at Mitsuki hanging on to him, and at Sakura and Syaoran who already started bickering.

As they walk down the path, Eriol thought to himself…

' I suspect that this is going to be a long long day…"

Author--- and so the plot thickens!

Syaoran--- You don't have to keep saying that…--"

Sorry for da extremely late update… upcoming exams… sigh… probably won't be updating much from now on! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!


	6. Mitsuki's Secret

Author—okay guys, here are the updates

Ps- Actually sakura did go to Mitsuki's house but than Mitsuki says that their heading to another friend's house for the study group.

"Hey! That was MINE!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is TOO!"

"Is NOT!"

"Gimme that! You two are making so much noise! How exactly am I and Eriol sweetie here are gonna study with all that commotion?"

Eriol sweatdrops at the mentioned of 'sweetie' glanced at Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran glared at each other, Syaoran too busy arguing to notice that Mitsuki had just called Eriol sweetie.

"Eriol-chan... batted eyelashes seductively why don't we go to your room and study…. Er…Privately neh?"

Eriol look into her eyes and emeralds clashed with dark blue…

And for the moment, Eriol saw Tomoyo smiling at him, asking him to follow her with her hands outstretched..

"ERIOL! Could you please tell this b#ch here that I BOUGHT this book from Takashi's Bookshop? ERIOL!"

Eriol broke away from the trance…and saw Mitsuki's face filled with hatred, and disspeared quickly into a sweet smile that its almost like magic…

Eriol's P.O.V

Oh shit! Did that girl just hypnotize me? Who the hell is she? I KNEW IT! I could feel the aura coursing through her just now, although it was brief. It's the anger that makes her let her guard down for a moment, so that her aura shows… if she hasn't been irritated by Syaoran's interruption… And that was no small aura… she's a powerful sorceress… who is she?

End of P.O.V

MItsuki's P.O.V

DAMN IT! I was THIS CLOSE!Damn Syaoran… if it isn't for that baka I would have him right there and than! I swear I could kill that boy! If the rest of them weren't here, I would have killed him! Oh well, I'll get it right the next time…

End of P.O.V

Eriol looks at Mitsuki suspiciously as she tried to fake a grin…

"Mitsuki…"

"Eriol…I need to speak to you for a moment… in private…"

Syaoran's voice rang urgent… Eriol was surprised…

'That boy is getting better… that's my little descendent.." Eriol thought proudly…

--At the garden in front of Eriol's house—

"Eriol— "

" You felt it too didn't you?"

Syaoran nodded gravely

" And it was directed right at me…"

"Syaoran… the killing intention was from Mitsuki…"

"IMPOSSIBLE! Mitsuki doesn't have cardcaptor powers!"

"No Syaoran… that is not the aura of a cardcaptor… that's the aura of a sorcerer… She was trying to hypnotize me when you interrupted her…"

" Oh my god!"

" I know it's a shock to you…"

" NO ERIOL! LOOK AT THE WINDOW!"

From the window of the room that they were studying comes

a blinding flash of red light and a piercing scream.

"SAKURA!"

" Syaoran, be ready… I think we have company…"

To Be Continued…..

Author—Mwahahahahaha! What is going to happen ? what now? Review


End file.
